


【德哈】Time Flip

by sniff_xiuxiu



Category: Drarry - Fandom, 德哈 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniff_xiuxiu/pseuds/sniff_xiuxiu
Summary: * 非典型性时空穿梭，时空穿梭部分设定来自于电影《穿越时空的少女》* 大德小哈提及，战后，段落标号没错* 祝哈利生日快乐
Kudos: 12





	【德哈】Time Flip

∞

德拉科马尔福先生遇上了大危机，纵使在麻瓜们看来巫师届的存在就是匪夷所思，但是他现在遇见的事情在匪夷所思的巫师届中也称得上不同寻常。  
一切都要怪那个现在坐在他地毯上的绿眼睛小动物——在十分钟之前他伴随“噗”的一声突然出现在他圣芒戈的办公室里头，害的德拉科手一抖险些炸了坩埚。  
一大一小两个人隔着一条地毯面面相觑。  
“你是谁？”德拉科问出口的时候其实心里已然有了答案，看这瘸了腿的圆眼镜和藏在后面的绿眼睛——如果不是乱糟糟头发底下的那个闪电伤疤和救世主如出一辙的话，他简直要以为在面前的是某人的私生子了。  
“我是哈利，哈利波特。”小动物嗫嚅着说，“对不起先生，我不知道为什么会发生这样的事。”  
很好，又是一个梅林的玩笑，德拉科在心底哀嚎起来。距离那场战争已经过去了一段时间，他曾以为自己再也不会跟救世主扯上什么关系。  
“请问您叫什么？我不知道自己该怎么回去。”趁他发呆，小动物已经偷偷打量完四周，现在的情况显然已经超出了一个小朋友的认知范围，而眼前这个房间以及面前穿着长袍手里握着短棍的金发先生也和他之前见过的任何人都不一样。  
“Scorpius。”德拉科信口胡诌，“我也不知道你为什么会出现在这里，救世主总是有些麻烦的秘密。”  
“你说什么？先生。”绿眼睛小动物不解道。  
是了，他现在还不知道自己是未来的救世之星，而面前站着的这个正是他之后好多年来的死对头。  
“我说，巫师届总是有很多不为人知的小秘密。”德拉科改口。  
哈利脸上露出些不解来：“抱歉，巫师？”  
哦，差点忘了，魔法界救世主现在看起来还没有到入学的年纪。“这不重要，我希望你还记得来之前做了什么。”当务之急是先把这个明显不该出现在这里的小动物送回他该在的地方。  
“你是说我是巫师？”可哈利却不依不饶，“那么你也是吗？”  
德拉科语塞，按说有些事情是不应该由他来告诉哈利的，救世主应该在十一岁生日的雨夜里由他父母的好友带进魔法世界，从此开始他隶属于光明阵营的和黑暗抗争的巫师生涯。可是不知道为什么，面对着一双殷切期待的眼睛，德拉科竟没舍得说出什么骗小孩的谎话来。  
“是。”德拉科说，弯腰看人多有不便，他干脆盘起腿坐下来盯着小豆丁的绿眼睛，“但是目前为止这还是个秘密。”  
哈利点点头，他似乎很高兴能跟德拉科分享这样一个秘密。  
“所以现在可以说说你是怎么到这里来的了吗？”德拉科问。  
“我也不知道。”小动物挠挠头说，“之前我被达利——就是我的表兄——和他的跟班们赶到树上，我心里想着要是有一个安全的达利找不到的地方就好了。再之后我好像不小心从树上掉了下来，然后就到您这儿了。”  
小动物说完，想起什么似的瞪大了一双绿眼睛：“我死了吗？”哈利打量着德拉科，面前的人金发白袍，和书里画的天使不太一样，可非要说是的话好像也没有问题。  
“天使”说话了：“你是巫师，波特先生，纵使还是个小巫师，但是你的魔法并不允许你简简单单从树上摔下来就扭断脖子。”  
德拉科打断了哈利的胡思乱想，在他心里也已经有了个关于这次时空错乱的猜测。  
巫师届的秘密总是数不胜数，这次的穿越可能是一个言灵，或者是小巫师在遇到危险的时候一种神秘的自我保护机制——不论如何这次事故的来源应该都是哈利在树上许的那一个愿望。  
不过人为什么会出现在他这里尚未可知，“一个安全的达利找不到的地方”——要是这么说的话倒也没错，德拉科叹了口气。  
至于该怎么回去——  
“大概得等你的表哥走了？毕竟你许的愿望是这个。”德拉科说。  
小动物好像一下子陷入恐慌中：“那么说我很快就要走了吗？”哈利小心翼翼的打量德拉科，“那我之后还可以来找你吗？”  
德拉科对救世主的悲惨童年略有耳闻，但耳闻终究是耳闻，总归没有直接看到的冲击大。德拉科看着哈利过长的旧衣服，剪的乱糟糟的头发还有瘸了腿的圆眼镜，不行两个字卡在喉咙里最终也没能说出口。  
“恢复如初。”他对哈利的眼镜施了个咒，小动物惊奇的拿起来左看右看，崇拜的眼神都快要实质化了。  
“比起狼狈的在树上许愿，我更希望你能用点脑子。Hit back, Potter.”  
最终德拉科答非所问，没说行也没说不行。话刚说完救世主又伴随“噗”的一声，像来的时候一般突兀的消失了。  
“再见，Scorpius先生。”小动物消失前还冲他摆手。  
真是给自己找了个大麻烦，德拉科在心底呐喊，我怎么不知道自己这么好心。德拉科站起来看身前塌下去一个长毛地毯，心想或许该让家养小精灵准备些小孩子能穿的衣服。

03

德拉科再次见到哈利是一周后，先前叫家养小精灵在圣芒戈准备的新衣服没能派上用场，因为这次小动物直接出现在了他的公寓里。  
这是个周末下午，轮到德拉科休假，他正穿着睡袍坐在沙发上看最新的预言家日报。日报头版上成年救世主的照片占了整整一页，德拉科正想打开看看他的老熟人又出了什么新风头，就在这时伴随着熟悉的“噗”的一声响，缩小版的哈利波特突然出现在他身旁。  
德拉科不会承认自己被结结实实吓了一跳。  
“所以我可以假设，你又遇到麻烦了吗，小波特先生？”纯血贵族的表情管理工夫一流，他把贴着成年救世主照片的那张报纸向内折起来，面不改色的询问眼前的不速之客。  
“叫我哈利，先生。”小动物纠正他的称呼。  
“Scorpius，你说的对，我是个巫师。”这是他们第二次见面，而小动物显得有些兴奋又有些得意，“我试着用了些小伎俩，达利和他的跟班们不敢再随意欺负我了。”  
德拉科对这个回答还算满意，不管他表面上跟哈利波特多么不对付，巫师届的救世主被麻瓜随意欺负总归不是件让人痛快的事情。  
“好吧，哈利。”德拉科叫他的名字，“那么这次又是怎么来的？”  
“上次我回去之后就在想怎么再来找你，就像上次说的，我猜是许愿的原因。”哈利有些不好意思的挠挠头，“我试了好多种方法，可能是因为达利没有再找我麻烦，上次那个办法不管用。后来我默念您的名字，但是没有用。”  
当然没有用，德拉科有些心虚，小家伙念的又不是他真正的名字。他看着那双在瘦削的小脸上显得过大的绿眼睛，突然升起一股负罪感，赶忙岔开话题。  
“后来呢？”  
“后来我在心里想Scorpius先生的样子，然后就成功了。”哈利有些得意。  
这还真是个了不得的奇妙时间魔法，德拉科在心里想。这个魔法开始引起他的兴趣，他正打算继续问些细节，却被哈利肚子里传来的咕咕叫打断了。  
德拉科打了个响指叫来小精灵，和小东西面对面坐在桌子边看他吃。  
“所以距离你上次来其实已经过了一个多月？”德拉科问，而后得到哈利肯定的回答。  
“是三十四天，先生。”  
“那或许你也知道该怎么回去？”德拉科托着下巴沉思，“上次是愿望实现之后自己回去，可你这次许的愿并没有时限——我不认为你可以永远留在这里。”  
“或许我可以再试一试许个回去的愿望。”哈利喝完最后一口蘑菇汤，擦擦嘴道。  
然后还没等德拉科反应过来，哈利就像之前突然出现在沙发上时同样突然的消失了。而三分钟过后，哈利又再次出现了他又再次出现在自己面前。  
“所以你现在可以自由来去了。”德拉科道，并不只有拉文克劳才有旺盛的求知欲，一个成熟的斯莱特林和一个未来的格兰芬多面对未知事物的求索精神也相当令人感动。  
一整个傍晚德拉科都在和小家伙研究这个神奇的时间魔法，两个人的时空像是两道铁轨，哈利走的快些而德拉科要慢一点，换算关系像是个没有固定权重的复杂方程，唯一可以确定的是，当火车并轨的时候，他们的时间暂时是一致的。  
探索未知让人心情大好同时也让人身体疲累，小家伙瘫在沙发上凑过去看德拉科在羊皮纸上写写画画，细小的呼吸声打在德拉科耳朵边的头发上搔得人痒痒的。德拉科这才回神，时钟报了时间，现在已经是晚上九点。  
“你该回去了。”德拉科卷好羊皮纸。  
哈利好像一下子蔫了下来，“我能留下来吗先生？姨妈已经锁了碗柜的门，不会有人发现我不在的，只要在她早上起床之前再回去就行。”哈利央求道。  
对于一个只见了两面的人提这种要求好像不太合理，但小动物的直觉向来是惊人的，眼前这位金发先生虽然有时候冷面嘴毒，但实际上并不是个冷漠无情的人。  
果然他成功了。  
碗橱？德拉科反应了一会儿，哦，碗橱。他想起了战后不久各种巫师报纸上铺天盖地的救世主生平——从凄惨的童年到打败神秘人的功绩。最后还是波特本人公开露面要求记者停止对他生活无休止的窥探，这些过往才渐渐消失在大众视野中。  
德拉科读过相关的所有文章，他是知道那个传说中救世主从出生睡到十一岁入学的传奇碗橱的，但也仅限于知道，而今天这个瘦瘦小小只有十岁的小家伙让他对报纸上写的那段故事真实立体了起来。  
“那就赶紧去洗个澡。”德拉科命令道，“穿着这身别想上我家的床。”  
哈利心愿得偿便欢呼起来，过了一会湿着头发在德拉科卧室门口探头探脑。旧衣服哈利不让扔——“姨妈发现会生气的。”——于是被扔给了家养小精灵。新的睡袍来不及做，只得用德拉科小时候的衣服暂时充数。  
“客房在那边，波……哈利。”德拉科瞟了一眼小家伙，就算对于一个十岁的孩子来说他也太瘦了，套在自己的旧衣服里也空空荡荡的。  
“我知道，先生，我来说声晚安。”哈利说完便从门后缩回去，德拉科看着那个毛绒绒乱蓬蓬的后脑勺从眼前一闪而过。他眯起眼睛——刚刚好像看到在小家伙因为领口过大而露出的肩胛上有什么东西。  
可能是眼花，德拉科也没在意。他打了个响指叫人给今晚的不速之客端杯热牛奶。

02

第二天当德拉科醒来的时候小家伙已经不见了，他赶在姨妈叫他起床之前回到了自己的小碗橱里。不过刚刚掌握了一件了不起新技能的小巫师显然很乐意使用它，在德拉科的默许下，哈利几乎成为了德拉科家里的常客。  
简直像是在养波特的私生子。在不知道第多少次小动物非要赖在这里过夜时候，德拉科看着对魔法世界的一切都颇为好奇的哈利禁不住腹诽道，他怎么也没想到在那次大战之后还能跟救世主稀里糊涂的扯上这样一段关系。  
不过这感觉也不赖，德拉科想，好像是窥见了死对头某些不为人知的另一面，而且德拉科马尔福和哈利波特和平共处的场面也确实挺新奇的。  
或许在学校里时自己本可以跟波特做朋友的。  
这个突如其来的想法让德拉科心里升起一丝烦躁，身旁那个正在吃巧克力蛙的小动物敏锐的感觉到了德拉科的情绪变化，哈利拿一双绿眼睛带着询问的意味看他。德拉科收起心里那点说不清道不明的感觉，拍了拍哈利的头赶他去洗漱。  
小动物沾完水后在德拉科面前甩头发，被人拿了毛巾兜头盖下来，最后只得一边端着牛奶一边乖乖让人擦。哈利的睡衣领子还是空荡荡的，德拉科居高临下看过去只见一片薄薄的凸出来的肩胛骨和印在苍白皮肤上的一小块突兀的图案，乍看上去倒像是个纹身。  
“这是什么？”德拉科问，用手隔着衣服点了点他的后背。  
“什么？”小动物不明所以，放下杯子用手扒着肩膀扭头去看。  
“02。”德拉科说，“好像是个数字，02。你有纹身吗？”  
哈利仍旧不知所以，他摇了摇头。而年长些的金发巫师显然有了一些合理的猜测。  
“听着，我之前就在想，所有的魔法都是有限制的，越高深的魔法越是如此，而这个能让你来去自如的时间魔法好像并没有。”德拉科组织了一下语言，“现在我好像发现了，它的限制是次数。”  
“什么意思？”  
“意思是说，你后背上的数字可能是个倒计时。”  
哈利艰难的理解了一下德拉科的意思，得出了一个正确但让人沮丧的结论：“你是说，我只剩两次？”  
“确切来说，当你明天回去之后就只剩下一次。”  
这个消息对于一个刚刚找到避风港的小动物来说确实有些难以接受，这些日子以来哈利一直将嘴毒心软的金发先生当做上帝送来的一份馈赠——而现在他突然又要将这份礼物收回去了。  
如果小动物头顶有耳朵的话，那现在一定已经耷拉下来了。  
“我可以不走的。”哈利近乎央求的看着德拉科。  
德拉科蹲下来平视着他的眼睛。  
“时间是不可以扰乱的。”德拉科叹了口气 。  
话刚说完，哈利就冲上来给了德拉科一个大大的拥抱。  
“我还会见到你吗？”哈利吸了吸鼻子问到。  
“可以。”德拉科点点头。并且我们很快就要见到了，就在对角巷，铂金夫人的长袍店里。  
德拉科想起救世主那堪称惊心动魄的学生时代又补充到：“还剩一次，或许你可以在遇到危险的时候用。”如果你在认出了那个小混蛋的身份后仍旧愿意来找他的话。

01

没了小动物造访的公寓里冷清了不少，德拉科作为圣芒戈治疗师的生活似乎又恢复了平静，只有隔壁一直收拾的干干净净的客卧还记得先前日子时常造访的不速之客。  
德拉科甚至对这种清净感到不习惯起来。  
他很难说清这些年来到底对波特怀着一种什么样的感情——他们确实是很多年来的死对头，但能成为死对头的人心底也大都带了些旁的情愫，比如他在马尔福庄园对贝拉做的伪证，最后一战的时候扔出去的魔杖，还有小动物凭空出现时的嘴硬心软。  
或许他们本可以成为朋友。德拉科这么想着也确实试图这么去做了，而梅林在突如其来的给予他弥补遗憾的机会狗又突如其来的收走了它——其实难过的远不止小家伙一个。  
德拉科不是没想过，或许某一天波特还会突然出现在他面前的地毯上。或许是密室遇险的时候，或许是火焰杯神秘人复活的时候，又或许是七年级离开学校四处东躲西藏的时候。  
可他确确实实没有再出现过。  
救世主哈利波特背后会有韦斯莱，会有格兰杰，会有整个凤凰社的支持和庇护。总之，他确确实实不再需要德拉科马尔福了。  
斯莱特林永远理性冷静，德拉科决定忘掉这一段和救世主短暂，可笑又可怜的和谐相处时光。就在他都要骗过自己以为已经成功了的时候，梅林再次开了个玩笑。  
秘书小姐递来了一张署名哈利波特的预约单，理由是替几位中咒的傲罗做解咒魔药咨询——要求很正当，治疗师没有拒绝的理由。

德拉科跟波特约在下午三点，而在提前了十五分钟的时候办公室便响起了敲门声。  
“请进。”德拉科整理了一下领子说道，然后他看见一个熟悉的人走进办公室来。  
“没人告诉你预约要准时吗，波特？提前到也是很失礼的。”德拉科盯着来访者，而对方似乎没有要为自己辩白的意思。  
“我只是想，这十五分钟我们刚好可以用来解决一点事情。”哈利拉开了自己的衣服领子，青年人的肩背已经不再像小时候那样纤瘦又苍白，流畅漂亮的肌肉线条上面是紧实的健康的皮肤，而上面赫然印着两个数字——

00

“所以真得是你？”哈利看着德拉科惊讶的样子说，“Scorpius先生。”  
德拉科不知道该哭该笑，一个看起来跟他年纪一样大的哈利波特站在他的面前，这着实过于突如其来，就像是他第一次出现在圣芒戈医院的毯子上一样。  
“别告诉我你现在才认出我。”德拉科佯装恶狠狠的说道。  
“我早就认出你了，四年级？还是五年级？”  
“我以为会更早点。”  
“谁让你告诉我一个假名字？再说，现在的你和小时候可真不一样，才开始我确实以为Scorpius或许是Draco的什么远房亲戚。”哈利像想起了什么一样咯咯笑起来，“我现在还是很难想象你们是同一个人，德拉科马尔福是那个会在小时候给我读睡前故事的人。”  
哈利的形容很快让德拉科的脸上爬上了一点红，斯莱特林恐怕永远不会习惯直接被人看穿冷漠面具后的好意，而永远喜欢打直球的格兰芬多在他还没来得及感到别扭之前直接抓住了他的长腿叔叔。  
哈利不容分说的给了德拉科一个大大的拥抱。  
“我其实一直想来找你。”哈利在德拉科耳边说，“但是时间是不可以扰乱的。”  
“所以现在的哈利波特是什么时候的哈利波特？”  
“是现在站在你办公室门口的那个哈利波特。”  
墙上的报时钟响了三下，哈利松开拥抱着德拉科的手，而办公室的门再次被人敲响了。  
“你看，你对我的指控毫无道理，我一直是很准时的。”哈利指指办公室的门，“开门的时候请向我道歉。”  
纵使巫师界总有许许多多让人摸不清的魔法，而时间魔法永远是这些魔法中最高深的一个。德拉科打开了门——门里的那个哈利不见了，而门外的那个再次直接的撞进他怀里。

“我现在追上你的时间了。”

Fin


End file.
